Bailemos Hasta que se acabe el mundo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: ¿Quién puede tener una cena en medio de una guerra? Quatre y Heero te darán la respuesta "


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llevaban 3 días desde que habían llegado al reino Zanc, y la primera vez en meses que Quatre disfrutaba de un baño caliente uno disfrutaba de las cosas hasta que las ve por perdido/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Asistía a clases y evitaba a Dorothy que lo miraba de forma extraña; Heero nunca lo dejaba solo a pesar de que no le interesaban como a el , excepto hoy que no lo vio en todo el día./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegó a la recámara que compartía con Heero fue la condición del soldado perfecto para quedarse y se dejó caer en su cama, estaba preocupado por Trowa. Se sentía culpable. En algún momento se quedó dormido, empezó a soñar, soñaba que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Trowa flotando en el espacio, sin vida y escuchaba que alguien r lo llamaba ./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Quatre, despierta, estás soñando Quatre. - dijo Heero, había entrado a la habitación y vio que el rubio estaba teniendo una pesadilla se movía y gritaba "perdón" , se apresuró a su lado y comenzó a mover su cuerpo ligeramente para no asustarlo mientras lo despierta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Heero yo.. - murmuró Quatre y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Estamos a salvo. - dijo Heero , con una extraña dulzura limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Trowa… - murmuró Quatre y el soldado perfecto entendía perfectamente que pasaba por momentos difíciles y le ofreció su hombro para llorar /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Arréglate, tengo una sorpresa . - ordenó Heero./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No puedo, debo buscar a Trowa nunca me perdonaré mi falta de debilidad. - dijo Quatre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Cálmate, debemos seguir sin importar lo que pase. - dijo Heero con el no podía ser duro,tan diferente a Duo y Quatre obedeció, se cambió el uniforme y siguió a Heero, ya era de noche, estaban dormidas y llegaron a un balcón con la mesa adornada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No podemos… - empezó a decir Quatre pero Heero no lo dejó terminar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hemos pasado por mucho y necesitamos algo de distracció, la verdadera batalla está por comenzar. - dijo Heero, sintiendo una extraña paz estando cerca de Quatre, se sentía tranquilo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Heero creí que Relena y tú… -comento Quatre feliz de que sus suposiciones hayan sido incorrectas y que mas adelante tenia la oportunidad de conquistar al castaño/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"br /- Callate y come. - ordenó el castaño, logrando que coman en silencio. Quatre puso música en la grabadora que encontró/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"br /- ¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó Quatre y Heero sólo asintió dejándose llevar por los pasos expertos de Quatre, pues nunca había bailado y en verdad le gustaba sentia bien .br /Nadie dijo nada, se dieron compañía y cariño en un momento complicado de su vida, como decía Heero, la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar, en algún un momento Heero lo abrazo y beso delicadamente sus labios,cómo el merecia ser tratado/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- cuándo todo acabe nos iremos lejos. -dijo Heero disfrutando de su rostro rojo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- quiero estar contigo para siempre. -dijo Quatre y Heero tenía una razón para no morir./p 


End file.
